Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to test circuitry for insulated-gate bipolar transistors (“IGBT”).
Related Art
Power devices are electronic components designed to be tolerant of the high currents and voltages that are present in power applications such as three-phase electric motors, automotive electronics, power supplies, telecommunications, and other applications that require devices to operate at currents in the range of tens up to hundreds of amperes (A).
Insulated-gate bipolar transistors (“IGBTs”) are designed for power applications and combine metal-oxide-semiconductor (“MOS”) gate control and a bipolar current flow mechanism. An IGBT incorporates features of both a metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (“MOSFET”) and a bipolar junction transistor (“BJT”). IGBTs have higher current density than MOSFETs and faster switching characteristics than BJTs. IGBTs are a primary choice today for high-power (>10 kW), low to medium frequency (up to 30 kHz) applications.
Over current protection circuitry is often included in devices to protect IGBTs in over-current conditions. The protection circuitry allows for current clamping in order to protect the IGBT in over-current conditions.